


Morning Regrets

by PattyPLMH



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: At first is kinda hot, Hints of Tsundere!Rodimus, Hints of Yandere!Thunderclash, It gets more and more romantic... i hope, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thunderclash loves Rodimus so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattyPLMH/pseuds/PattyPLMH
Summary: After a party where Rodimus gets drunk and has an intense night with Thunderclash which he does not remember and he prefers to ignore it, his mind begins to torment him with inappropriate memories in the worst of moments, now Rodimus will try to figure out how to get rid of a honeyed Thunderclash as he tries to convince and remind himself how much he hates the revered mech.Special Thanks To goitsatrapasaurus (Tumblr) For helping me in Translation and Edition!





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that i wrote this fic, it started as a thought, and then i draw a little comic about it (http://patty-plmh.tumblr.com/post/170666486543/morning-regrets-forgive-my-bad-english-and-my) But Thanks to goitsatrapasaurus (On Tumblr) i can make this a Reality because even if i can read and speech english (a little) i can't wrote it really well, but She Help Me And Now You Can Read This!

Rodimus has never been a morning person, and today was no exception. His body was still tired and he was pretty sure he did not get enough recharge; his mind and vision were nothing but blips and blinking lights that felt like needles in his optics. He felt heavy, dizzy and nauseated.

_So the party was great!_

He moved his servo and rubbed his optics in an attempt to clear his vision, he felt his fuel pump stir from all last night’s drinking. " _Why did I drink so much?"_ he wondered idly. Usually it came down to one of two options: Either he was angry or he challenged someone to a shots competition.

If only he could remember more than entering the bar and talking with Drift.

He let his servo fall to his side after pinching his optics closed waiting for the nausea to recede. He looked at the ceiling while trying to gather the willpower to get up.

 – “ _Huh?_ ”

As he tried to move his other arm he found he couldn’t. In fact, he felt a huge weight on it. For half a klik he thought of going to see Ratchet, thinking he probably made some stupid challenge while he was drunk and hurt his arm, it honestly wouldn’t be the first time. But as he turns he realizes this first theory was very wrong, the sight that greeted him made his mind momentarily go blank.

Right next to him, the captain of this ship, was another autobot. In his bedroom. In his bed. With him after a night of partying.

_Thunderclash._

He could see the peaceful, smiling face of the ship's most popular robot sleeping next to him, grinning as disgustingly as ever. He could feel Thunderclash’s heavy body on his arm while he felt one of the other mech’s arms around his hips and the second on his chest plate, as if they had fallen asleep in an embrace that had slowly loosened over the course of the night.

Horror, fear, and shame traveled through Rodimus’ chassis.

His mind was chaos, an utter disaster, full of only static and fear, as if trying to remember, forget, ignore and figure out the situation, all simultaneously.

He carefully slipped his arm out from under the weight of the other body, freeing himself and getting a bit of distance between he and the other mech. He sat up in his bed and could now fully see the huge body of Thunderclash, the sight filled him with revulsion.

He covered his face with his servos.

– “ _Of everything you've ever done drunk, this takes the cake_ ” – He said quietly to himself – “ _Beyond painting Megatron pink, to breaking those tables at Swerve’s while trying a new trick, to sticking cardboard boxes to Ravage’s feet and uploading a video of him attempting to walk to MechTube, this... THIS is the worst!”_

His face sank into his hands, his mind a hysterical mess of horror and shame as he silently reproaches his drunk self over and over. The self-hatred only calmed down as he tried to rationalize the position he found himself in.

– “ _No, no, no, this can’t be happening! This is NOT what it looks like, it can’t be!_ ” – He thought desperately as he attempted to convince himself – “ _Maybe... Maybe last night I was so drunk that Thunder-goody-two-shoes-Clash felt he had to escort me to my room, YES! THAT! And maybe he was also so drunk and tired he accidentally fell asleep here!_ ” – While even he knew this rationalization was probably a bit of a stretch, it was a much more attractive possibility than the alternative – “ _AND maybe I fell at some point, that would explain the pain in my aft. Yes! YES! THAT MAKES SENSE! Oh primus, I was so scared for a moment..._ ”

A nervous laugh began to come out of him, as he slowly convinced himself that this was nothing more than a misunderstanding. And once everything was cleared up he could look back at this moment as another funny drunk escapade… eventually, in the very, very distant future.

He was so focused on trying to explain the situation he found himself in that he didn’t notice when his berth-mate started to stir. He only realized when a servo surprised him as it grabbed his shoulder, the shock of the touch hit him with the combined intensity of an electric current and the sudden appearance of a ghost.

Before he could really even process this new situation, he felt a second hand on his other shoulder and a body pressed against his own, filling him with an overwhelming feeling of dread.

– Good morning my sunshine.

The nickname was new, it was sweet and cheerful… it would be the little snowflake destined to start the avalanche that would wipe away his carefully constructed hopes that the whole situation was nothing more than a misunderstanding.

– Are you Ok? I was a little worried I was too rough with you. – His voice was attentive, soft, husky and still a bit tired as only the morning could make it, but it still reflected joy and love, and any other bot would have melted at the sound, Rodimus just froze in horror – I just lost control when you started screaming my name, I'm sorry.

_Huh?!_

The panic in Rodimus arose just as quickly as his shock. He felt all his hopes dashed with just a few words in the most awful way possible.

– I just... – Thunderclash started to feel overwhelmed, as if he too couldn’t believe this was happening, but in the opposite way Rodimus was – I was so happy! At first I thought that this was some kind of joke, but when you brought me here and started kissing me with such passion...I knew that this was real and not another one of my dreams.

Rodimus couldn’t believe what was happening. He could understand his drunkenness driving him to do something as stupid as fragging Thunderclash, but what was all this talk of passion and did he just say he dreamed of them fragging!? Rodimus was lost in his confusion.

– I have wanted this for so long. I thought my feelings would never be reciprocated, but even if I wanted to, I could never give up no matter how badly I tried... but then... you... Oh Rodimus! – His voice was transformed into absolute delight, pure happiness, as if this was best moment of his life, a dream made real, and for Thunderclash it was – I promise to be the best partner ever! I love you.

His voice was nothing but honesty, pure and terrible honesty, his face was the living embodiment of happiness and fulfillment, as he waited for an answer. He didn’t expect an “I love you too” from Rodimus, he knew Rodimus was bad at expressing his feelings, why else would it take so long for them to get together! But he was expecting something along the lines “You are embarrassing” said maybe with a cute blush.

But he was not expecting silence, and there was only a silence, and that made him worry.

– Rodimus? – His partner did not answer – Roddy? – Still nothing.

Rodimus was overwhelmed with hundreds of emotions and thoughts, he was in shock. Thunderclash's voice was not enough to jar him out of his racing thoughts, making the bigger robot clearly worried. He was just about to start taking Rodimus to the medbey when a small and short song-alarm went off, bringing Rodimus back.

– Ultra Magnus! – Rodimus exclaimed as his mind shifted to another matter.

– If I'm late again he will make me do another report on “Why punctuality is important” and that slag! – Rodimus spoke out loud to himself, but Thunderclash interpreted this as the beginnings of a conversation.

– Oh, okay, I'll see you later, don't worry about cleaning, I cleaned all the fluids while you were recharging – Thunderclash's voice was still kind but it sounded a bit sad, he would have loved to spend a few more hours of intimacy with Rodimus, as they got used to their new relationship.

But Rodimus felt disgusted at the simple thought of seeing or even remembering Thunderclash for the rest of the day. He leaped up from the berth and immediately regretted it as he was reminded of the pain in his aft. Even his back ached! It wasn’t really serious, it wasn’t even enough to affect his walking or call attention from others, but it was definitely enough to remind him of his error with every step he took.

He didn’t turn back, he didn’t look at Thunderclash, he didn’t listen to Thunderclash saying a goodbye “I love you” he just kept walking and left the room with quick steps. Not running, Rodimus didn’t run from anyone, especially Thunderclash he was just in a hurry! He really wanted to concentrate on his work, he couldn’t have Mags mad at him after all! And maybe, hopefully, work would be enough of a distraction to make him forget the trouble he was in. He could send Thunderclash to the pit later.

– You're almost late – Was the greeting Ultra Magnus gave Rodimus as he entered the room. Rodimus made sure he was smiling in his usual arrogant fashion.

– Good morning to you too! – He replied with teasing sarcasm. He had to act like nothing was wrong, Ultra Magnus and Megatron were very observant after all – What did you need me for again this morning?

As soon as Ultra Magnus started talking, Rodimus spaced out, it was as if the Ultra Magnus’ reports went in one Audial and out the other. It wasn’t his fault, he was really trying to pay attention, but Ultra Magnus was using some complex words that made it hard to follow especially this early in the morning, _Primus!_ Why didn’t he just say that Brainstorm had caused too many explosions and they would have to put in more fire extinguishers? It’s not that complicated.

Still Rodimus let him continue, if he didn’t listen to all of Mag’s speech that he had written, edited, corrected, and checked twice, Magnus would get depressed. Plus, he had hoped that he could use his work as a distraction from his personal problems, granted he ended up getting distracted from his work anyway. Ironic.

Time passed… _How many kliks, breems, cycles, passed?_ he couldn’t say. Honestly, when Rodimus listened to Ultra Magnus talk he felt the time either went faster or slower, depending on what it was about. It could be on some battle or crisis of the universe or it could be the floor needed to be polished so many times because several (2) accidents had been reported. This time it was the latter.

His mind wondered as he thought of nothing and everything. His mind tried to concentrate on one thing at a time but that failed. Just like a dream, everything was made of mixed moments, like several corrupt videos mixed together without any order, his inability to focus was not lost on Ultra Magnus.

– Rodimus, I know it can be difficult for you to focus, but could you please pay attention? Your lack of concentration only makes everything harder.

_– Harder... Harder!_

Suddenly some of his memory files that had been corrupted from being overcharged the night before began to play back. _Rodimus was breathing hard, soft moans coming out of his mouth as Thunderclash held his hips firmly, Rodimus' body was on his bed with his legs spread and wrapping around his partner's hips while he felt the thick spike of his mate stuffed completely inside of him._

_The spike was huge, much bigger than even Thunderclash’s large frame would indicate, but he was also careful and slow, painfully slow. The anticipation as his valve contracted wanting to feel all of the promised spike, was becoming increasingly intense as he held his breath, waiting._

_– Faster... Harder!_

_His voice was delirious and passionate, looking at the other autobot with an intensity he rarely exhibited while he drooled oral fluids in his excitement._

_– Rodimus... no, you have to get used to it first. I'm too big to force my way into your valve, I don't want to hurt you – The voice of his partner was interspersed with panting, and somehow very sexy despite maintaining that characteristically polite tone. Still he sounds strained, as if he is struggling to maintain his control and not become the savage that Rodimus was tempting him to be._

_– Please... more! – Thunderclash tried to ignore the pleas of his companion, he closed his eyes and continued with his slow and careful movements. Rodimus’ valve was incredibly tight and hot, so very hot, he wished he could move his hips violently, as he listened to his partner scream with pleasure. But he knew that the only thing he would gain by losing control was hurting his partner, and that was the last thing he wanted. He needed to be gentle with his beloved, he wanted Rodimus to adjust to him first. Hurting him would be a sin that he would never forgive._

_– Faster! – Rodimus kept insisting, he moved his legs and pulled Thunderclash closer, achieving a faster and deeper thrust that made both mechs shake in delight._

_– More Thunderclash!_

_Thunderclash bit his lip trying to ignore the pleas, but as his name tumbled from those lips, the lips he had dreamed about countless times, with a tone so desperate, he could no longer hold back. His hips moved faster, clanging against the beautiful speedster’s aft. Thunderclash was right, his spike was too big, but as Rodimus felt pain of the stretch combined with the pleasure of penetration, he moaned loudly. It was addictive combination for the captain and he loved every nanoklik of it._

_– Thunderclash... Thunderclash!_

_As he heard his name tumble from the panting mouth of Rodimus, lost in the throes of pleasure, Thunderclash was certain it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He loved Rodimus so much, he wanted to belong to him and here he was accepting the large mech with such unmitigated desire, this same desire that had filled Thunderclash for so long and fueled them both for the rest of the night._

_Rodimus’ valve throbbed as Thunderclash picked up speed, electrifying his nodes with painful pleasure, and he wanted more, he wanted so much more, he wanted it to never end._

_– Harder! Harder!_

Rodimus slowly returned to reality as the memory slowly faded. The playback probably only lasted for a few short kliks, he blinked a couple of times and looked at Ultra Magnus who was in front of him, a frustrated and confused look on his face. Rodimus then turned to his right and looked at Megatron who looking at him silently but with a piercing gaze, as if he was waiting for something. It took a couple of kliks for him to remember that he was at work, he straightened his back strut and tried to ignore the throb from his valve demanding to be stuffed again by his last night’s companion.

– Oh... uuh... I'm sorry... – Ultra Magnus gave him a careful look before continuing with his report.

Rodimus tried to concentrate on pretending that everything was fine, but the throb from his valve was increasing with every klik that passed, it took all of his self-control to calm down but still it was incredibly difficult to do.

Ultra Magnus frowned suspiciously as he cast the speedster a questioning glance, but he didn't stop report on the activity on the Lost Light. Rodimus kept his legs tightly together, as he tried to keep the valve panel closed. He even tried to remember the meditation techniques Drift had taught him, and he was able to slowly gain more control over his impulses and clear his mind.

– Rodimus… Rodimus?

_– Oh… Rodimus… Rodimus!_

_Rodimus had his back against the wall, his legs were wrapped around Thunderclash's hip while he carried the quivering captain without any effort and kept his mouth firmly fixed on the neck of his beloved as he repeated his name between each peck and glossa stroke._

_Rodimus tried to cling to his partner as he felt the hip movements become more and more frenzied, his voice was nothing but sighs of pleasure, trying to form Thunderclash's name only to be interrupted by his own moans. He couldn't say anything; his mind was a jumbled mess from the effects of alcohol and the waves of pleasure that Thunderclash gave him._

_– Rodimus, My Rodimus! – He felt the line of kisses drifting up from his neck to his cheek and finally finishing at his lips. He felt hot and wet, the movement of Thunderclash’s glossa was beyond overwhelming, it was addictive. His hips were held in a firm and possessive grip, as though Thunderclash was attempting to merge them into one being through his strength alone – Rodimus... – his name a never-ending mantra on Thunderclash’s glossa._

– Rodimus! – Ultra Magnus cut through the memory playback and made him jump out of his seat – What's going on with you today?

– Huh? I-Umm – Rodimus tried to make an excuse but didn’t know what to say, the hot feeling of his valve and spike wasn’t helping matters.

Ultra Magnus sighed in exasperation.

– It was the party last night, was it not? – Rodimus didn't reply – I had to go in a couple of times to remind Swerve that he had the music a few decibels higher than the regulation dictated, – Ultra Magnus said trying to sound reasonable.

– You were there? – Rodimus could feel the mounting horror.

– Only a couple of times, I saw you with Drift the first time, the second with Thunderclash.

– Thunderclash? – For the first time Megatron spoke, he sounded surprised and, shockingly, a little teasing. – Then it does not surprise me, if you saw him talking to Thunderclash it means he was very drunk – His voice was severe as always but contained a hint of understanding, Megatron knew full well of the displeasure Rodimus had toward Thunderclash. It was not a new development nor was it a secret, Rodimus was not discreet by nature and this was no different – Surely he didn't even have a decent recharge.

– “ _You have no idea_ ” – Rodimus answered mentally and biting his glossa in an attempt to ignore his interface array that was still demanding satisfaction.

 – Still even if a good recharge was achieved or not last night, there is a work schedule and we need to respect it – Ultra Magnus answered. He then continued with his reports, Rodimus tried to concentrate but it was in vain. He would have to discuss the subjects with Megatron again in private, he summarized the reports better anyway.

 

 


	2. Looks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited for Goitsatrapasaurus  
> So GO and Follow Her!  
> http://goitsatrapasaurus.tumblr.com/

 

Time crawled for Rodimus. His memory flashes continued to plague him, none quite as long. These were more snapshots of places…and positions. It was like a little, personal flip book of every humiliating experience he had the night before. Try as he might the more he focused on forgetting, the more memories popped up to haunt him. He felt stressed, exhausted even, and Ultra Magnus’ scolding didn’t help matters. Just when he was certain he would collapse from the strain of it all right there on his desk, Megatron offered to take over for him. Megatron observed that Rodimus wasn’t going to get much done in his current condition, and perhaps he should just go rest and return when he was in a better state of mind to work. Besides, the remaining tasks weren’t difficult, really it was just supervising a couple of trivial matters, but they would require some effort to see them to completion. Honestly Rodimus was grateful he wouldn’t have to do it himself, it was enough in his opinion that the ship was finally out of immediate danger and reality altering catastrophes...for now. What Rodimus really wanted was to hit someone, preferably Trunderclash, for invading his memory files all morning.

He headed straight to his room planning to just ignore the universe completely with a nice, long recharge. Some weaker mechs might be tempted to self-service to get rid of the building charge, but not Rodimus, especially not to memories of Thunderclash!

As he hurried on his way, a strange prickling sensation began to build in the back of his processor. He tried to ignore it but the farther he walked, the more the feeling grew until with every passing moment he felt an oppressive pressure beneath his quivering spoiler. As the captain, he wasn’t unfamiliar to the feeling of being the center of attention, but this felt different, more terrifying if he was being honest. Expecting the worst, he looked around discreetly, or at least he hoped it was discreet, and it was worse than he feared.

Each nearby mech was staring at him.

Which was not completely unexpected, but what he was not ready for was the emotion those eyes seemed to carry. Rodimus tried to be mature and just ignore everyone to avoid a scene, but with every new corridor he was greeted with more and more optics. He felt as if he was just some turbofox at the zoo, just some entertaining creature for everyone to observe. But as he looked around, he noticed that some seemed to look at him in rage, while others just seemed sad, and some were so visibly distraught they were being consoled by their companions. As he continued on others appeared to be mocking him, he couldn’t hear what was said, but their tone dripped venom and their eyes were full of anger and jealousy as they watched him go by.

He wasn’t completely new to being the envy of others, but in this case he had no idea what he had done to cause this reaction.

– Hey, Congratulations! – A strange mech startled him from his inner musings with a light friendly hit to his shoulder, but before Rodimus could even fully form a response he walked away leaving the captain even more confused than before.

– " _But what...?_ "

He kept heading toward his suite, but with each passing corridor he was met with almost identical reactions. Mechs, many who he only vaguely recognized, watched him intently some with hate, a few with quiet congratulations, lots of them crying, and so much jealousy it was almost suffocating.

– " _The Frag I Did Now?!_ "

He asked himself in frustration as he quickly sorted through his processor files for anything that could explain what in the pit was going on with everyone today. He was frustrated when his searches came back empty servoed; he simply didn't remember doing anything that could cause so many mixed reactions.

– Rodimus!

The voice he heard immediately evaporated the gloomy fog that seemed to have enveloped him. He couldn't help the smile that lit up his faceplate when he saw his best friend approaching.

– Rodimus Is true? – Drift asked as he approached. His perpetually happy, friendly presence that Rodimus had grown to know and rely on, was now clouded with worry and disbelief – I mean, Thunderclash isn't the type to lie, but this sounds so bizarre.

He looked around at all the mechs who had not stopped staring at Rodimus. Most knew better than to continue openly mocking the ex-con’s best friend in his presence, but many could still not hide the dark look in their optics. Drift merely returned the looks with a dark glare of his own, and with that suddenly all the loitering mechs seemed to have somewhere else to be.

– What do you mean? – Rodimus' mind began spiral in panic as he heard Thunderclash was involved in some way. There was no way this conversation could end with his sanity intact.

– Thunderclash was in the rec room talking about how you and he are dating? That you two are a couple?

Rodimus felt the ground drop from beneath his feet, it was as if the void had just opened its maw to welcome him to the deepest levels of the pit.

Rodimus opened his intake just to snap it shut again, lost for words to express just how untrue such a declaration was. What should he do, what could he even do? Part of him, a large part really, just wanted to run across the ship to wherever Thunderclash was spouting such lies and strangle him! Another just wanted to laugh it off, claiming that it was some bad joke. The last part, a teeny-tiny voice really, urged him to tell Drift the truth that they only interfaced when he got way too cratered last night.

– " _Say no! Just say no!_ " – His mind screamed – " _Say that Thunderclash must have lost a bet and had to start a ridiculous rumor! Just make up something, anything!_ "

His momentary lapse of panic smoothed over in an instant, and he forced his expression to return to a more relaxed teasing smirk.

– Of course not!

He denied vehemently, only to flinch when his tone made his denial sound more like an admission of guilt. His subconscious berated him in his processor. Enraged that of all the ways he could have explained the situation to his best friend, he had to pick the one that could make it look even worse... _just why?!_

– It must be some kind of bad prank.

He tried to salvage his explanation by making sure his expression was that of righteous indignation, but body language was still calm and reasonable as he attempted to make himself look as if he was perturbed by the situation, but at the same time, he didn't care too much. Drift, being his best friend however, knew there was something Roddy was hiding, but he respected his friend enough not to push. Besides they had been friends for long enough that he knew pushing would just make Rodimus clam up more. It was better to let the flame colored mech come to him in his own time.

– I thought that was the case – He rubbed the back of his neck with his servos in an embarrassed way, as he smiled quietly – Well, I just wanted to ask you personally, besides I would have been spark broken if my best mech had started seeing “the hero of the autobots” and didn’t tell me.

He laughed and patted Roddy’s shoulder as walked away, at a much more relaxed stride than when he had first approached the speedster. Rodimus watched his friend retreat with mounting disappointment.

– What- where are you going?

– To see Ratchet!

Drift replied happily as he continued on his way. He obviously wasn’t trying to ignore his friend or brush him off, but it was clear he was in a hurry to get to Ratchet. And Rodimus understood, he really did! And in any other situation he wouldn’t begrudge his friend running off to try to woo the doctor. Pit, there had been many a time he had encouraged the white swords-mech to do just that. But that day cycle, as Rodimus watched his amica’s retreating back, he felt a slight sting of betrayal.

Gritting his denta he kept walking toward his hab suite, fists clenched at his sides, determined to just get this awful day over with.

Who cares if Drift would rather be with the doctor than with him? Who cares about the opinion of the crew? Who cares about fragging Thunderclash? Not Rodimus! Rodimus was perfectly fine, everything was perfect. And he’d punch any mech that suggested otherwise. So what, everymech knew that he fragged the eyesore Thunderclash, even though Rodimus normally wouldn’t want him venting his air! Who cares! Now he was just hated by a crew that seemed to decide they hated him anyway every other orn. And Sure! Did his valve miss the spike of Thunderclash? Of course it did! But it Wouldn't Be The First Time It Was Disappointed, So THERE!

His stomped quickly down the hallway in frustration. All he really needed was to recharge. He ignored the other Mechs milling about in the corridors. He didn't respond to the congratulations or to the numerous questions by those trying to verify the rumors. Rumors that seemed to be spreading like wildfire throughout the Lost Light.

But then he saw him.

– Rodimus!

His eyebrows scrunched into a frustrated v. His eyes, which he had clenched shut after turning the last corner, opened, and he bared his denta in rage. His fists that had been clenched since Drift had run off, were itching to hit Thunderclash and release all his frustration. But before he could act on his fury, he found himself lifted into the air by powerful servos. Rodimus would deny to his dying day releasing a cute, high-pitched squeak as he was suddenly pulled into teal arms.

Thunderclash practically ran to his little flame when he saw him turn the corner. He lifted him into his waiting arms with elation, and to better kiss that beautiful faceplate with fervent ardor. His servos were looped around his beloved’s back strut, causing him to arch in a beautiful, delicate curve as Thunderclash leaned further into the kiss. He smiled at the cute, surprised squeak his precious prime emitted as he was caught in an embrace.

Rodimus’ fists trembled. He was so determined to punch this mech! He wanted so badly to release all his stress in one powerful strike. But the mouth that enveloped his own froze his processor completely, as if it were some kind of spell. His body remained ridged, poised for action, all his musings on vengeance and retribution brought to a grinding halt now that he was confronted with the very mech that had forced him into this position. His fists at his side trembled with the tension, unwilling to submit to the pleasure, but as the kiss continued they finally fell limp, defeated.

Thunderclash's glossa was so good, better than any mech’s Rodimus had experienced to date. The slight mech felt a minor sense of deja-vu, as he remembered kissing the bigger mech drunkenly the night before. Still his memories did not do the experience justice. His mind held only memory flashes made fuzzy from the over indulgence in high grade. His body, to his annoyance however, seemed to remember the experience perfectly as it only took a couple of klicks for his own glossa to find the rhythm to best engage its counterpart. Thunderclash was, as always, gentle with his smaller partner while still remaining passionate, but not overly lustful. It was the kind of kiss that was at the end of classy romance vids, elegant and beautiful as the hero swept up his love into an embrace before riding off with them into the sunset. And to his annoyance Rodimus loved it…Frag his life.

As the kiss continued from sweet romantic movie and started to encroach on uncomfortable “get a room” territory, Thunderclash finally released the soft dermas he had held hostage.

– Sorry, I was waiting for you for so long.

His eyes shown softly in the dim hallway light, his smile somewhat crocked in embarrassment. It was as if he was abashed by his forwardness to engage in such an intimate activity without prior consent. Especially out here where potentially anyone could walk past and catch a glimpse of them.

It was breath taking, but Rodimus would not be distracted! He puffed out his chest and tried to work up the anger and indignation that had been brewing the whole walk back. He would not be distracted from his mission, he would ignore Thunderclash’s shy smile and the soft, sweet flush of energon rising on that orange faceplate. But even as those thoughts went through his processor, he could feel himself failing.

– Don't do that, I don't want people to see the captain of this ship doing such shameful things – He tried to summon his usual arrogant attitude as an attempt to disguise his emotions.

His valve and spike were still throbbing. Thunderclash’s touch brought back the memories of the previous night with piercing clarity. His engine purred with excitement as he felt his valve pool lubricant with anticipation. His straining spike pressurized against his panel with an almost audible thud. Still Rodimus would not be defeated! He had faced far greater foes than this, he would not fall under Thunderclash’s touch!

Thunderclash, however, didn’t notice Rodimus’ posturing to disguise the orange mech’s nervousness. He didn’t even notice the telltale signs of arousal. He was far too distracted, enchanted even, by the beautiful blush that bloomed over the delicately carved faceplate; giving the usually confident mech an innocent, almost timid, look. Thunderclash was convinced there could be no lovelier sight in the entire multiverse, and he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. He smiled warmly falling in step with his lovely partner as he strode down the hall toward the captain’s hab suite.

– Sorry, I was hoping we could maybe go out on a date? – He proposed with a smile, entwining his servos with the huffy captain’s.

The proposal made his struts shake and tremble, he couldn’t identify if it was the kiss or something else entirely that stole his mobility.  Both his vale and spike jumped in anticipation, and denying the mech, something he had done to many others, now felt impossible.  But before his processor could even form a reply, his frame seemed to just sink into the pleasurable feeling.

– We could watch a vid? Swerve recommended several shows.

Rodimus’ legs trembled with excitement, and his spike, which had never lost its interest, now felt like it would burst through his panel any second.

– And we can end with trip to the bar. Oh! And of course, while we started our relationship so...intimately, I honestly do not expect interface between us. We can wait for as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable. Being in your presence is pleasure enough.

As Thunderclash turned to him with a small, almost shy smile, Rodimus' was sure his body was going to implode. He was confused, embarrassed, and ready to overheat all at once.

– When I say "Bar" I mean we can just relax, have a good time, talk a little, and then go to recharge. It doesn’t have to be a wild night out.

 His smile shone with honest sincerity.

– And we don’t even have to recharge together! I just want you to know that I'm interested in all of you; your spark, personality, and your frame. My intentions are not-

His speech was abruptly cutoff when Rodimus grabbed him by the back of neck. He pulled the larger’s faceplate down so intense sapphire optics could meet surprised ruby red ones.

– I Want To Frag.

The demand came out in a strained voice that matched the almost manic light in the smaller mech’s optics, while Thunderclash’s flickered rapidly for a few moments in shock. Before the big mech he could regain his bearings, he was being dragged down the hallway by his slight companion

– NOW!

Rodimus practically threw the larger mech onto his berth in his haste. Thunderclash, still bewildered by this, to him, sudden turn of events, felt Rodimus desperately pawing at his modesty panel. An enthusiastic glossa joined the insistent servos. Not because Rodimus wanted to suck the heroic mech’s spike, of course, but because he was so desperate to have that spike in his quivering valve he would do anything to hurry the process along. Thunderclash, while still stunned, moved up onto his elbows so he could see the brightly colored mech between his peds.

– Rodimus?

Any words he may have uttered were instantly forgotten when their optics met. Rodimus’ optics were hungry in a way the larger mech had never seen on the fiery captain. With his relentless glossa lapping at the closed panel, it wasn’t long before the spike housing was steeped in luminescent, pink oral-fluid. How many times had the larger mech shamefully pleasured himself imagining such a lewd scene?

Rodimus watched Thunderclash, with a sense of almost pride, as the larger mech's mouth gaped, speechless and hypnotized by the display between his spread peds.

– Take it out.

Rodimus ordered. His ardent gaze never once losing its focus, and Thunderclash was powerless to do anything but obey. The large spike was exactly as he remembered in his flashbacks. It was flashy and thick, far more than any spike had a right to be honestly. The blues, whites, and bright reds could practically blind a mech, and with the extensive bio-lights running down his length, it practically announced itself to the room from all angles. Rodimus rolled his eyes.

– " _As ostentatious as its owner, isn't it?_ "

He thought sarcastically. But it made up for its extravagant design by being massive, and those ridges hit his nodes just right. Pre-fluid started to dribble from the spike’s tip as the larger mech got with the program. Still Rodimus’ valve was more than ready, and the excess lubricant from the spike was more redundant than needed. As it was, his valve had kick up his lubrication production until the fluid was seeping through his panel seams in an obscene display of desire.

Rodimus climbed the larger mech until his hips were suspended tantalizingly over Thunderclash's spike. Thunderclash could only watch, enraptured and mouth agape, as Rodimus finally opened his valve panel allowing the lubricant to flow down the flawless curves of the speedster’s thighs and onto Thunderclash’s spike in delicate rivulets. Rodimus, without hesitating even for a second, sunk slowly down the spike that had been haunting him all morning, feeling it glide perfectly into his valve.

It was bigger than he remembered, much bigger, but not painful. He started rolling his hips with mounting urgency. He wanted to finish this as soon as possible, and hopefully go back to keeping as far away from the other mech as he could, at least until his body got back under control.

– Ro-Rodimus, please, not so fas-AHH!

Thunderclash was overwhelmed by Rodimus’ rapid movements. His spike enveloped by the undulating valve stung with the rising charge adding a painful edge to what should have been solely pleasure.

Rodimus didn't care. He didn't care that the violent pace he had set pushed his own array past the limits of what could be perceived as comfortable, he just wanted stimulation. He just wanted to free himself from his body’s insistent demands.

Thunderclash watched Rodimus move over him mercilessly. The cute red and gold spike bobbed enticingly before his optics. Unable to contain himself he encased the comparatively dainty spike in a massive servo to firmly but sedately jerk off the flame colored mech. Rodimus moaned even louder as he continued with his frenzied movements.

Finally, Thunderclash could take it no more. The vision of Rodimus riding him like his very spark depended on it, pushed him passed his limit. He groaned as a veritable flood of transfluid erupted within the quivering valve. Rodimus moaned, he was so close to the edge but not quite at the precipice. Quickly however, Thunderclash remedied his predicament as he jerked the straining spike to completion. He watched enthralled as Rodimus’ chassis were drenched in his own transfluid.

Rodimus collapsed exhausted beside Thunderclash. Both bots vented loudly with exertion. Silence reigned throughout the berthroom interrupted only by their gasps. Their plating popped and pinged as the overheated systems finally started to cool. But the silence was finally broken as the last of the charge dissipated, leaving only the smell of ozone and lubricant behind.

– Rodimus?

The addressed mech turned lazily toward his companion, too tired to fully brighten his optics. Thunderclash felt his throat constrict as he was confronted by the Primus blessed vision of a satisfied, sleepy Rodimus, still he continued.

– Are you ok?

– Yes, perfect – To Rodimus’ annoyance it wasn’t even a lie, and while not exactly like the overcharged memories had lead him to believe, Thunderclash’s spike was much more than merely competent, even if he had to take most of the initiative this time.

While he would never admit it, Rodimus could feel a growing happiness emanating from his spark as he felt Thunderclash envelope him in his arms and bury his flushed faceplate into the ruby nape of his neck.

– I'm glad.

He said smiling in contentment. Rodimus, would never lie to him after all. He peppered the neck before him with delicate kisses as he ran his servo down the proffered frame.

Rodimus was too exhausted to oppose. His body, drained from both interface and a poor recharged the previous night cycle, was in no condition to deny his frame as it urged him into recharge. He fell asleep immediately, lulled by Thunderclash’s quietly whirring systems.

After what felt like orns, Rodimus opened his heavily lidded optics. What time was it? He sat up in his berth as he shook off the last vestiges of sleep. He blinked in bewilderment, he felt better than he had in a long time. In fact, he felt perfect, renewed even.

He looked over and felt his spark flicker with…something, as he saw Thunderclash had left at some point during the night.

– " _Oh... I'm glad. I don't want to keep seeing that overblown goody-two-shoes anyway_ "

To his frustration, he didn’t sound convincing even to himself.

He stomped from his berth, good mood diminished by his revelation, and was surprised when he found Megatron on the other side of his hab suite door. His servo outstretched, as if he was just klicks away from knocking.

– What's going on? Mags need both our signatures for something?

He asked with a smile. His smile only grew as he thought of all the possibilities that could bring Megatron to his door. So many wonderful possibilities, all of which would be a perfect distraction from the small twisted feeling in his spark. He did not want to address those anytime soon…or ever, if he had anything to say about it.

– Or better, are we under attack? The survival of universe as we know it depends on us? Another parasite infiltrated on the ship?

Megatron wrinkled his brow in confusion.

– No…

Rodimus did not even try to hide his disappointment.

– I wanted to talk to you about another matter entirely.

With a wave of his servo, Rodimus let Megatron into his hab. The ex-warlord looked around the room with distaste as he saw the state of the other’s suite.

Megatron already anticipated Rodimus' room wouldn't be an orderly place, but he did not expect it to be... _This_. Mountains of old energex and energon cans littered the floor. Human trinkets, such as a collection of electric guitars set in a decorative frame and posters of rock bands, haphazardly adorned the cluttered desk and walls. His garbage can looked completely unused. His desk was covered in carved drawings or random bits of graffiti. The note-pads, which probably contained important paperwork, were left everywhere without any semblance of order. He didn't even want to imagine Ultra Magnus’ expression if he saw such a disaster.

– And what do you want to talk about?

Rodimus dropped casually into one of his chairs grabbing a random data pad to skim over while they spoke.

– It's about Thunderclash –

Rodimus dropped the data pad in shock, and growled in exasperation. With, well, everything that had happened, he had completely forgotten that his relationship status was currently the talk of the ship. Not that there was a relationship of course.

– Ultra Magnus informed me, the…gossip around the ship, holds no merit as he had spoken to Drift personally. And he was able to confirmed my suspicions that the rumors were untrue. But, unlike Drift and Ultra Magnus, I do believe there is more to this rumor than just wild conjecture –

His voice became noticeably more serious as he looked at younger mech with an intense expression.

– Why-why would you think that?

His voice cracked a bit with nerves and his frame was too tense to even pretend nothing was amiss. As Megatron focused on the smaller mech, it became clear he would not be easily dissuaded.

– At our last meeting, you looked…off, distant and uncomfortable. I do not know what happened and I certainly do not think that you and Thunderclash are, as the rest of the ship recklessly asserts, in a relationship. But I know that there is something between you two.

Rodimus looked away sullenly. Megatron sensing an opening persisted.

– Ultra Magnus saw you with him last night. What did you do?

Rodimus bit his lip, fidgeting as he tried to avoid the prying eyes. His hands trembled and his smile was tense. He attempted not to rise to the bait and stay silent, but Megatron's patient, unrelenting gaze slowly ate away his will. Still he persisted longer than even he thought he could. Megatron might have even been a bit impressed with his determination, but the ex-warlord did not lose easily and, as it was, he had a trump card remaining.

– If you do not tell me, I'll have to report this Optimus.

Rodimus glared at the other incredulously.

– Why on earth would you have to tell Optimus a fragging rumor? There is absolutely no reason to do that, besides you said yourself you don’t think we’re in a relationship!

– Of course there is – The other mech countered calmly – True or not, it appears this rumor is preventing you from focusing on your responsibilities. A captain so distracted on a ship with such an ambitious and often dangerous mission, is a liability we cannot afford. So, if you cannot discuss this matter with me, your co-captain, you will discuss it with Optimus.

Megatron smirked slightly at the glare Rodimus sent him, knowing he had won. Still the stare off continued for a couple of klicks more until Rodimus dropped his head into his servos in defeat.

– Fine! I... um... I got drunk with Thunderclash and we ended up fragging.

Rodimus glanced up at Megatron whose eyes widened in shock. Whatever the other captain had been expecting to have transpired between the two it was clear he had not expected drunken interfacing.

– What?

Rodimus asked, slightly defensive as his embarrassment rose.

– I thought that... you had lost a bet and had to flirt with the mech in public or done something perhaps not publically appropriate while intoxicated, but I was not expecting things to go... well, at least not that far!

– And What? You’ve never-?

– No! – Megatron was clearly even more embarrassed than Rodimus by this turn of events – I would never allow myself to get so out of control in front of my crew! If I had known I would not have asked – He looked more than a bit annoyed to have learned more about the younger captain’s private life than he conceivably wanted to – The next time I worry about you... I'll just let you suffer your own stupidity alone – He said muttered to himself.

– Well anyway~

Rodimus continued delighted he had discovered something that seemed to make the usually unshakable mech so uncomfortable.

– I just felt weird in the meeting because my processor was starting to replay the memory files that got corrupted while I was overcharged last night. And, well, let’s just say they were mostly of what I did with him, you know, in the berth. And then my body started to get heated and-

– I get it! Stop being so crude, it’s both repugnant and unbecoming of a captain –

Megatron growled out, as he buried his heated faceplate in his servos in shame for the smaller mech. Rodimus smirked, amused he could get such a strong reaction to a pretty general description of interface. If Megatron was really that flustered by the idea of interfacing, how amazing would his reaction be if he really went into detail? He might have to try that next time the older mech started giving him a lecture. Maybe he could start with describing Thunderclash’s spike, or how wet he got at the last meeting just remembering their night together? Unaware of the nefarious plots forming in the flame colored mech’s processor, Megatron took a deep breath and attempted to regain his composure.

– Well?

Rodimus blinked, confused at what the other mech was asking about.

– I know you cannot tolerate Thunderclash, so what are you going to do?

– Aww, are you worried about me~?

Rodimus asked with a teasing smirk.

– No, I don't want to tolerate your distracted aft again – Megatron grumbled in reply. Rodimus put his hands on the back of his neck and reclined casually in his chair, the perfect portrayal of nonchalance.

– Obviously I’ll brake things off with Thunderclash, it's not as if I considered him my partner or anything.

His tone was a bit jovial as he pictured a depressed Thunderclash, his heart being torn in two while Rodimus laughed at him. This vindictive image had nothing to do with waking up alone, deserted by Thunderclash that morning of course.

– Oh really?

Megatron's suddenly lighthearted reply took Rodimus off-guard and snapped him out of his thoughts. He regarded his co-captain with suspicion, while the larger mech smiled far too innocently. Rodimus’ brow creased in concern.

– I don't like that tone, explain.

Rodimus ordered the other. Megatron merely raised a servo flippantly as he responded.

– Oh, nothing, it's just that... it will be interesting to see what rumors develop after your “separation” is announced – He answered with a smile, there was a subtle, dark edge to his voice that only concerned Rodimus more.

– What do you mean?

– Well, I only theorize that if you end things with him, the whole ship would think that it was actually Thunderclash who ended things with you. I cannot stop imagining which of your flaws the crew will claim was the one that could force even saintly, patient Thunderclash to abandon such a relationship in under 24 orns. –

– What?! But I’m the one ending with him! Not Him, Me!

– I know, but this is Thunderclash. Nobody will believe that the "perfect" mech was rejected by an impulsive, immature child. It makes more sense, in the public’s perspective, that he was the one to ended things – Rodimus' expression began to crumble as Megatron continued – But you wouldn’t allow popular opinion to sway your decision, right? Even though I would estimate that opinion is shared by approximately 99% of the ship.

No, Megatron couldn’t be right, _right…?_

Rodimus sat frozen in his seat, as the true gravity of the situation dawned on him.

On one hand, he could continue pretending that he was going out with Thunderclash. Honestly, it wouldn't be too bad, the mech had a good spike and was good for a nice frag, but that would mean he would have to see the annoying mech more often. He could possibly get away with claiming he had a lot of work and couldn’t see Thunderclash too frequently. But even then, he would have to tolerate being with him in public occasionally to keep up appearances.

On the other, he could end things with him and the whole ship would start making fun of the young captain. They would say things like, "He left him for being too immature" or maybe, "It was because the captain’s stupid paintjob was too gaudy" or that, "Thunderclash deserved better." Everyone would laugh at his expense, and those that didn’t would pity him, which just made him feel worse. Being pitied for ending things with Thunderclash? Absolutely horrible. And to top it all off, anytime he tried to set the record straight and clarify that it was he who ended things with Thunderclash, the best he could expect would be a sad smile and placating, "Sure, of course you did.”

Fragging pit! As he thought about it he could really only see one option. It's all Thunderclash's fault. Why couldn't he just shut the frag up and enjoy a quick one night stand like everyone else?!

– Are you ok?

– I hate you.

Rodimus growled as Megatron smiled at him.

– I think I have no choice – He finally said with a defeated expression – At least he's good frag-

As Rodimus brought up interface again, Megatron immediately got up from his seat heading out of the hab suite. He had no desire to listen to lewd descriptions of the other large mech.

– I do not care about your private life. Just try to not be foolish, I don’t want to clean up your messes.

Rodimus sat alone in his quite hab suite as he though morosely about what to expect over the coming deca-cycles. He finally stood up. He needed a fragging drink if he was going to have to spend his off orns with Thunderclash for the foreseeable future. He marched toward Swerve’s conveniently forgetting that it was high-grade that got him into this mess in the first place. He also continued to ignore the spark of warmth in his chest as he thought of having someone to cuddle with in the coming night cycles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dabs* Please *Dabs* Coment *Dabs* And *Dabs* Leave a Kudo *Dabs* Ormyanxietywouldeatmealive *Dabs*


	3. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow my co-writer !!!! She is the best!!!  
> ► http://goitsatrapasaurus.tumblr.com/ ◄

Going to Swerve’s was a mistake.

– Does he kiss as good as they say?

– What’s his favorite drink?

– What’s his favorite color?

 _Shut up, shut up! Shut up!_  Rodimus just wanted to scream and run away, but each time he thought it would be a good moment to make his escape another friendly mech would offer him a free drink, and all they wanted in return was answers to trivial questions about Thunderclash.  And  _Hey!_  Saying no to free drinks was not his thing and these guys were offering him the  _good_  stuff.  Some drinks they brought him he didn’t even realize were on the menu.  Apparently, Swerve had a special stash for certain mechs, the ones who actually laughed at his jokes as some kind of weird favoritism thing.  The only annoying thing about the whole experience was having to answer the endless questions about Thunderclash.  And well honestly with some of them he didn’t even know the answer, I mean they only fragged twice!  But well it wasn’t like they would know better so he might have  _maybe_  embellished a few of his responses or completely made them up on the spot.

– I guess, Deep Moon, Blue – He answered not even caring at this point he was lying trying to focus on his free drink and actively attempting to ignore the group of Mechs around him who were enraptured by every response.  They looked at each other clinging to each new scrap of information Rodimus would give them only letting out several quiet  _"Ohhs"_  and nodding as if Thunderclash’s supposed love of midnight blue somehow further proved his superiority to all mechs everywhere.

– Rodimus? – The co-captain of the ship immediately tensed as he heard the happy voice calling for him while the small group of onlookers stopped their barrage of questions and turned to see their idol with beaming optics, their smiles stretched from audial to audial, and a few even release loud dreamy sighs.

– Thunderclash – He answered coldly refusing to turn to look at his "Partner" in the optics.  Rodimus quickly downed his drink and grabbed another for the table, something told him he would need it.

The small group of mechs quickly scattered some still casting the large bot longing looks but wanting to give the new couple some space.  Rodimus and Thunderclash soon found themselves alone at the table surrounded by a large number of colorful cocktails, Thunderclash took the seat next to Rodimus and looked at the drinks intrigued.

– How did you get all those? – He asked gesturing to the drinks.

– Just some gifts from fans – Well they were Thunderclash’s fans, but he didn’t need to let the big bot know, he let the ship's hero think what he would about "His fans" and maybe even fluster the large mech by his possible “competition” while the captain casually sipped his drink.

– Oh, that’s nice of them.  And how have you been?

– We haven’t seen each other for only a few hours tops, what could have possibly happened – He grumbled in irritation, Thunderclash looked a little dejected at his harsh tone.  Rodimus rolled his optics a bit but decided to tell the larger mech if only so he could possibly buy him some peace – I had a visit from Megatron in my habsuite if you want to know – He continued his tone still conveying his annoyance.

– Oh yeah? – Thunderclash’s usually cheerful kind tone took on a subtle dark edge, not enough to get Rodimus’ attention, but might have been noticeable for someone a bit more perceptive or at least one who wasn’t doing his best to ignore the entire situation – And what did you two talk about?

– Captain things, you wouldn’t understand – He replied airily, Thunderclash gave him a long look one the felt like he was trying to look into the deepest recesses of the captain’s spark but he allowed the subject to drop, he just smiled and quickly the strange moment passed and he was again the mech everyone seemed to know and love, and focus returned once more to moment and Rodimus.

– Oh, Ok! I will respect your privacy, I’m sure there are many things captains must discuss for the sake of the ship – He took Rodimus' servo and leaned into the smaller mech’s side visibly relaxing.

Rodimus did not like his space being invaded, at all.  He glared at Thunderclash with displeased optics only to notice they were once again the center of attention.  All the bar’s occupants’ optics were on them, many looked openly not even trying to be subtle.  As with his earlier walk some looked merely curious, others were obviously angry and jealous, but all of them made him feel very uncomfortable.  He quickly pushed away from Thunderclash’s dominating presence and removed his servo from the large mech’s grasp.

– Not in public – Rodimus hissed angrily as he leaned closely into the larger mech trying to prevent those watching them from listening into their conversation. But Thunderclash smiled tenderly Rodimus optics quickly darted away.

– " _He's so shy_ " – He thought looking at Rodimus warmly.

As far as Thunderclash was concerned, Rodimus appeared to be one of those mechs who was shy and reserved when it came to more intimate subjects.  Someone inexperienced in romantic relationships, someone who was easily ashamed and used anger to hide his true feelings.  Someone who needed a strong warm presence to help guide him through the whole experience, Thunderclash was ecstatic to be that person.

This wasn’t really the case, but Thunderclash was a mech blindly in love.

– And what are you doing later?

– I don’t know – Rodimus answered disinterestedly and quickly swallowed another large gulp of his colorful mystery drink like the captain was convinced there would be no tomorrow.

– "O _ww, he’s stressed_ " – thought Thunderclash interpreting the harsh response as one coming from the stress of leading such an important mission – If you have time we can do something together, we could watch a movie or sitcoms?  Or even train together if you would rather! You know, to just relieve some stress – he suggested hoping he could help the beautiful speedster relax.

– I'll think about it – Rodimus was actually tempted to take the bigger mech up on the training suggestion, he imagined punching Thunderclash would definitely help relieve some stress.

– " _Oh, he must have a lot of work to do_ " – Thunderclash though as Rodimus didn’t immediately accept his invitation, he must have a lot of work as the captain and getting enough free time for any of those activities might be difficult to come by – " _I should talk to Ultra Magnus about that, even the captain should be able to get a break every now and then, especially to spend time with his potential cojunx_ ".

– Rodders! – Another voice called from behind them, as they both turned around they found a brightly smiling Drift entering to the bar waving to his red and gold friend.

Thunderclash watched Rodimus’ optics light up with happiness and the smile that stretched across his face as he saw his friend, it was simply blinding in its beauty.  He felt a little jump of something in his spark, something a bit dark constricting it as he watched his beloved’s obvious happiness in seeing another, but he didn’t say anything. Without a second thought, Rodimus quickly walked towards the swords mech and greeted him enthusiastically. Thunderclash gritted his denta, the twinge in his spark growing stronger as he witnessed his Rodimus hugging his amica.  He tried to ignore the two friends by grabbing one of the many drinks that were left on the table, he grabbed a glass at random, a blue one, a took a long sip without ever looking away from the two mechs across the bar.

His optics narrowed in thought, he watched how Rodimus and Drift casually rested their servos over each other’s shoulders, he witnessed Rodimus’ easy smiles as they exchanged words the large mech was unable to understand, he saw the easy, light laugher the two melted into together. Thunderclash heard his own systems make deep rumbling sound, his spark felt restless, in that moment Drift looked up at the large mech his expression quickly shifting to a serious calculating gaze.  Rodimus too turned to look at him with a significantly less happy expression than the one that Drift had received, he continued to talk with his friend the tone obviously shifting to a more serious conversation.

– It's a long story – Rodimus murmured to Drift.

– But you told me-

– I know what I said, it’s just... I'll tell you later – He whispered to his friend seriously but immediately smiled again – Do you want to sit with us?

Drift quickly read between lines, the other speedster’s slightly desperate look, the subtle plea in his optics begging to not be left alone with Thunderclash again.

– Sure – He said smiling and not sure how his company would be received both by the other half of the new couple and in the eyes of everyone else on the ship.

As Thunderclash watched Rodimus and Drift approach, he decided to take the more diplomatic approach and smiled at Drift in greeting as he ignored his still twisting spark.  The smile was returned but not much discussion as Rodimus retained his friend’s attention drawing the white mech into a steady stream of conversation about their adventures, their shared histories and laughed at several inside jokes that Thunderclash couldn’t possibly understand.  Thunderclash felt unhappy, it was as if  _he_  was the third wheel intruding on a couple,  _he_  was the one out of place,  _he_  did not know what they were talking about,  _he_  didn’t understand their inside jokes,  _he_  was the one who felt uncomfortable, like some stranger.

A little of his unhappiness must have seeped into his field as not long after he truly started to feel lost and frustrated Drift rose from his seat.

– Where are you going? – Rodimus asked his smile quickly fading as his friend stood.

– I just came by for a quick drink – he pointed to his now empty glass – But I want to continue... – He gave a brief glance at Thunderclash –  _That_  subject in private.

– Oh... yes – Rodimus bit his lip in discomfort as he remembered that he was supposed to be with Thunderclash – See you later – They both watched Drift raise a hand in farewell as he strode out the bar.

Again, it was just the two of them and Thunderclash smiled, pleased to have the other’s full attention.

– Would you like to go out?

Rodimus rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he reminded himself that this was for his reputation, he had to keep up the charade, and so with a plastic, forced smile he looked up at the other even though he couldn’t get the smile to reach his optics, but Thunderclash didn’t notice.

– Of course I want to! How about go to see a movie? I hear they’re showing a good one today – He answered loudly forcing his voice to sound happy, it would be pointless to accept if none of the many bots around the bar didn’t hear him.

Thunderclash optics shone in happiness at his response. Rodimus felt he had seen a similar light as the one that lit Thunderclash’s optics but he couldn’t recall where it was the strangest feeling of Deja vu.

Shaking his head to get rid of the feeling in his chest, he finished a last glass of enegex and got up to leave the bar.

Thunderclash watched Rodimus finish the last cup and immediately took Rodimus’ servo smiling warmly at the contact, Rodimus looked at his servo entwined with Thunderclash’s with disgust but did not say anything as he remembered that they were under the watchful eyes of everyone.  Rodimus took a deep breath and faked another bright smile, they walked servo and servo out the bar, and continued even after the bar doors closed, as every mech in the halls watched them intently as they walked together.

Thunderclash was ecstatic!  His servo was touching Rodimus', his partner, his boyfriend, his beloved.  Thunderclash still couldn’t believe Rodimus was his partner, he could not help the way his mind conjured images of the everyday pleasures they could enjoy together: hugging, holding servos, sharing a glass of energon, reading together…sharing a berth, now all that could be real, no longer was it confined to fantasies.  Thunderclash almost let out a shout of happiness as more and more new scenarios came to his mind.

– When are you going to let go of my hand? – Rodimus' voice brought him back to reality.

 _When did they enter the screening room?_ Thunderclash couldn’t remember, he was too distracted by his daydreams to notice, he looked forward at the projection and watched the film that Rodimus had selected.

It was, of course, a human film, apparently from the eighties judging by the iconic outfits, he didn’t remember seeing it before, but if Rodimus chose it, it was bound to be a really good film.

Rodimus sighed, relieved when his servo was finally released, he kept watching the movie.  Movie dates were the best kinds of dates if you wanted to avoid having a conversation.  You don’t have to speak at all, in fact, it was strongly discouraged.  You didn’t even have to look at each other!  For one or two hours you could sit in total silence and it would count as "couple time", perfect.

Rodimus intently watched the screen as he stretched out and got comfortable, soon, however, he began to notice more and more mechs entering the theater room.  In next to no time at all the nearly empty room was now almost full, he quickly realized the crowd was due to Thunderclash of course. Honestly, it seemed at least a few of them were so obsessed with the “hero” they had to follow him everywhere, no matter the situation.

– " _I guess this is better, now everyone can see us being a ‘cute couple’ and hopefully I can get a few orns peace_  " – Rodimus tried to think positively to avoid feeling even more irritated.

He watched the movie resolutely ignoring the intense gazes and the constant whispers.  He resolutely refused to acknowledge the other mech even as his servo was taken back by his so-called partner he did curse the situation mentally, which distracted him from noticing as Thunderclash leaned into him, the delicate kiss on his cheek took him completely by surprise.

A sudden call from Ultra Magnus was never so appreciated.

– Ultra Magnus! – Rodimus practically jump from his seat and shouting out his response – Do you need me on the bridge? Right now!?

Rodimus spoke before Ultra Magnus even had a chance to get a word in edgewise, and before he could even respond to the captain’s shouted questions Rodimus had cut off the comm.

– Rodi-

– Sorry Thunders – Rodimus interrupted without looking at the other mech’s eyes already attempting to slip out of the theater – Mags needs me for captainy things and stuff, you understand, right?

– Well, of course-

– Great! I love how understanding you are! I’ll see you when I'm not so busy! – and finally the speedster was able to leave the multicolored bot and his fans at least for a moment.

Thunderclash was surprised by Rodimus’ sudden departure and worried that the young captain might have a difficult situation to deal with as he was called away so suddenly and only something serious would force him to leave their date.  But eclipsing all that was Rodimus’ departing line.  It played over and over in the large bot’s processor "I love how understanding you are".

He felt his faceplate heat and he could not help the foolish smile that slowly spread audial to audial.

Rodimus said he loved him, perhaps not directly but he could read between the lines.  He knew how shy his small lover could be in public.  His mind slowly drifted back into fantasies, all featuring a shiny fluttering spoiler and the hope that soon they would no longer be merely a fantasy.

The co-captain of the ship walked quickly through the corridors, almost running, as memories of  _that night_  began to surface again after he felt Thunderclash’s parting kiss.

These new memories were a confusing combination of light and darkness all at once, undiscernible flavors, echos of emotion, a strange happiness.  He felt light somehow, he could trance these feelings to his night with Thunderclash, as he felt his large servos trailing all over his chassis, and lips pressing insistently to his cheek.  He felt a peace that he never felt before whenever he spotted the larger mech, and that bothered him.

– Rodimus, you're walking at a faster rate than authorized – Ultra Magnus' voice caught Rodimus off guard and made him come to a startled stop.

– Oh, Mags, what did you call me about?

– It is of no matter.  I just wanted to ask you where the Datapad that I asked you to sign was placed.  I found it on the floor of your office – He displayed the found Datapad in his hand – You came in vain.

– No, in fact you saved me.

– Yes, I surmised as such based on your response to my call.

– You saved me from being with Thunderclash – That seemed to catch the attention of the stoic enforcer.

– Then it's true, but Drift told me that-

– I know, and he didn’t lie, I told him we weren’t seeing each other but... it's a long story.  I don’t know what to do and I don’t know how it happened – Rodimus leaned against the wall exhausted by everything.

Ultra Magnus felt uncomfortable, this was one of the many times where social educate demanded physical contact and comforting words as proof of friendship.  He lamented his inability to do something so seemingly simple for others.  Rodimus looked as if he really needed to talk to someone.

– Well... I-

– Do not worry Mags, I know this isn’t your area of expertise, but I appreciate the attempt – Rodimus immediately noticed his friend’s desire to offer comfort but his uncertainty of how to proceed.  He prevented the situation from becoming a more of a strain on both of them and offered an understanding if small smile at the large mech. Ultra Magnus smiled in return grateful for the young captain’s kindness and understanding of the lager mech’s limitations when it came to offering comfort – I just need a little work to do, I need some time away you know?  Do you have something?

Ultra Magnus was a bit uncomfortable giving Rodimus extra work, the younger mech normally avoided work at all costs, and as he had already made a schedule for tomorrow he would now have to make a new one to account for this new development.  But the young mech seemed desperate so the officer silently handed over some incomplete forms to the young captain.

Rodimus did his job without complaint, in fact he appeared comfortable and relaxed when he was usually twitching with excess energy.  Granted he didn’t get too much done, but it was a lot more than the young captain normally accomplished.  But even after a full day of work he still felt stressed and anxious.

To his pleasant surprise, on the way to his habsuite he found Drift.

– Hey, did you finish training? You look terrible – Rodimus joked as he saluted his friend playfully.

– You are not one to talk Loser – Both laughed at their friendly banter – Would you like to have a sleepover?

 – What?

– A sleepover, we haven’t recharged together in a while.  Maybe some energon goodies, videogames, and a bit of engex?

Rodimus' optics lit up at the proposal, a broad smile formed as he felt all the stress fading from his circuits.

– Sounds perfect!

– And maybe you can tell me what happens between you and Thunderclash – Rodimus did not even try to hide his discontent at the mention of the mech.

– I finally had managed to forget – Rodimus moaned in response.  Drift smiled sadly, he was really concerned for his friend, but whatever was going on he knew that Rodimus would tell him eventually.

They both walked until they reached Drift’s habsuite, they chatted pleasantly, ate some junk energon and talked about MechTube videos.  Rodimus didn’t doubt that this was what he needed after so many damn problems. It was just the two of them laying in a berth together as they played human video games, Rodimus’ head resting on Drift's shoulder, as he smiled in contentment.  He felt calm for the first time in days, and was finally starting to really relax until he got a call on his communicator.

– What’s up? – He asked as an energon stick hung out the corner of his mouth.  He just expected it to be Ultra Magnus or even Megatron checking up on him or needing him to report to the bridge for some reason.

– Rodimus? – It was of course Thunderclash's voice that answered him. Rodimus coughed as he hastily swallowed the energon stick and got up off the berth.  He walked to the corner of the room to get out of Drift’s audial range, who while he appeared to be distracted playing his game was still discreetly focused on his friend.

– Thunderclash?! – He said in a harsh whisper obviously displeased at the interruption – How did you get my number?

– You didn’t come to your habsuite and I was worried.  I called Ultra Magnus and asked him if he could connect me with you – He replied timidly, somewhat embarrassed at the invasion of the young mech’s privacy.

– How did you know that I was not in my habsuite?

Rodimus was angry when, despite not being able to see his face, he could tell without a doubt that Thunderclash right now had a crooked, embarrassed smile on his face and a shy air about him.

– I... well... I came by your habsuite to say goodnight – Rodimus was irritated to hear one of Thunderclash's clumsy laughs through the communicator – And I thought that maybe... we could share berth and talk a little before recharging?

Thunderclash's face was overheated, embarrassed to say such intimate things even if it was just via comm, while Rodimus, on the other hand, just looked bored and exasperated.

– Yes, well, I came across Drift and I thought I'd stay with him for a sleepover.

Thunderclash’s shy and bashful attitude completely changed when he heard that.  Instead of having a silly smile and a happy shine in his optics while his pedes wobbled nervously, his peds locked into an almost fighting stance, his optics sharpened and his voice dropped into an almost cold tone.

– What? – His voice was choked and broken sounding.

Rodimus ignored the guilty flair in his Spark when he heard his change in tone, but he quickly caught himself, annoyed for such a reaction on his part.

– You’re going to pass the cycle with Drift? Bu-but-

– I need to go, it's my turn to play – He hung up before Thunderclash could say anything else.  His emotions were too unstable to talk right now anyway.

His spark felt heavy and his joints rusty, his body made noisy clunking sounds, as his attention returned to reality and he realized that the bouncy, fun music from the game had cut off.  He turned from his dark corner where he had moved for the call to see Drift looking into his optics curiously.

– I think you have something to tell me. – The white sword’s mech said calmly

Rodimus sighed but he thought the same. The co-captain talked about (almost) everything that happened that night, or rather, everything he could remember.  The partying, and then waking up to Thunderclash the next morning, how he had started to remember his intimate acts with the large mech throughout the day and during work, how he repeated it intentionally out of desperation as he chassis continued to overheat, how he thought about ending things with him but thanks to Megatron he had decided to pretend for the sake his reputation.

– And now he just called me and I told him I was with you – Rodimus finished after an hour and a half of non-stop explanations.

Drift listened intently Rodimus’ confession, his hands steepled together in thought.  He inhaled deeply as his friend finished his story, and burst into thunderous laughter.

– Oh My Primus! – He laughed in his quiet melodic way.  Rodimus looked at him exasperated, but he had to admit he would have done the same if their positions were reversed.  He waited a couple of klicks until Drift could finally regain control over his mirthful convulsions.

– You finished?

– Yes – Drift said as he finally regained his composure – And you really don’t remember anything?

– Nope – Rodimus responded as Drift watched him, eyes twinkling in mischief.

– Wow, I cannot believe it, you, of all the mechs on this ship, are the only one who detests Thunderclash and somehow you’re the one to end up with him.

– I know! I don't know what I was thinking, I thought Thunderclash just wanted a quick interface or something like that! And now, I mean, he told me that he dreams about me, and has for a while now.  I thought he just meant like in the “touching himself” sort of dreams, which _eww_ because it’s Thunderclash but it’s me so I get it.  But no, apparently he wants something romantic and cheesy and serious and I want to die.

– Oh, he  _wants_  something romantic.  I've heard how Thunderclash talks about you, and believe me he has had a somewhat intense crunch for a while.

– What?! – Rodimus' attention snapped to his friend – He talks about me?

– Oh, it’s only hear-say, but I've heard he said, and I quote "I'm so lucky to have such a great partner as Rodimus" and "He's the best, there's no doubt that this quest will be done in the blink of an eye with Rodimus as captain" and even more cheesy stuff.  Whatever he feels for you is not something that just happened over night, he’s really got it bad – Drift picked up a glass of energon as he lounged in the berth smirking at his friend.

Rodimus felt disgusted and buried his face in his servos while groaning loudly.

– Also, I heard that he’s always had a thing for you, he apparently loves to hear stories about your adventures.

Rodimus groans got louder.

– Have you told anyone else about what happened? – Drift asked.

– Only you and Megs, but Megs doesn’t know too much, well... I may have given him some details, but only because it was funny watching him get super uncomfortable – He laughed a little.

– And Rung?

– Rung? – Rodimus repeated in bewilderment – Why would I tell Rung?

– He is a Psychologist, he would best at dealing with these issues, wouldn’t he? – Drift responded patiently.  Rodimus thought for a second.

He certainly had not thought to talk to Rung about any of this, in fact, he did not intend to talk to anyone about it, but now that he thought it over, it was probably a good idea.  Rung was professional and always had a way of helping him with his doubts, he was good at offering emotional support, as both a psychologist and as a friend.

– Yes, I think you’re right.

– Well, if you really want to find out how you ended up with Thunderclash that night, you can ask Chromdome to look at your processor for the corrupted files.

– No – interrupted Rodimus quickly – I don’t want to put more thought into this than I already have – He also did not want any more bots know about his mistake, especially a bot whose cojux is a historian and could put this entire sordid tale into the history files – I don’t want to talk about it anymore.

Drift respect his request and they continued playing video games.  Eventually both fell into a deep sleep. Both were sitting on the berth together, with their backs to the wall and leaning on each other’s shoulder.

The first to wake up was Drift.  He turned to see Rodimus as he remembered the tale the other had told him the previous night, he smiled in compassion at the still sleeping mech.  He carefully and quietly pulled away from his friend careful not to wake him up.  It was a difficult task as the red mech was still leaning heavily on his shoulder.  Still the white mech was able to detangle himself and debated on whether he should wait for his friend to wake up or go do his morning training.  He eventually decided it was best to let Rodimus wake up on his own as he was obviously exhausted and he didn’t want to risk accidentally waking him, so he took his sword and left for the training room.

He did not expect to run into a brightly colored mech as soon as he opened his berthroom door.

– Oh... Drift – Thunderclash cordially greeted the smaller mech while smiling down at him. Still there was something off about the larger mech, his voice sounded dark and distant and his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

– Thunderclash, what a, umm, surprise – Drift greeted with a smile of his own and a friendly tone if slightly bewildered.

– Certainly – Replied Thunderclash cutting off anything else the white mech might have said about his unexpected appearance – Tell me Drift, you do know about Rodimus and I?  That we're in a rather intimate relationship? Because from where I’m standing, it does not look like it.

– Oh, yes, I know quite well – Drift responded with an internal laugh at the irony that he probably knew more about this particular relationship than anyone on the whole ship, even more than Thunderclash, but he kept his dermas sealed in that respect.  He didn’t want to cause his dear friend any further embarrassment.

Thunderclash fell silent, his gentle smile becoming slightly, ever so slightly wider as his eyes narrowed discreetly.  His movements were so subtle that perhaps someone less perceptive would never have noticed, but Drift did, not that he let on that he did.  He made sure his stance remained casual and his smile friendly.

– I remember hearing that you and Rodimus are very close friends.

– Yes, for years now, where exactly are you going with this? – It was rather clear what Thunderclash was trying to say but Drift played the part of ignorant innocence, blinking up at Thunderclash with confused wide optics.

Thunderclash shrugged his shoulders to appear more relaxed.

– Nothing, just that normally a mech wouldn’t ask for a sleepover with someone with a new partner right at the beginning of his relationship.  I want to believe that you did not do such a thing with a malicious intent –Thunderclash said looking Drift up and down critically.

He was analyzing the smaller mech more overtly now, even though he had been doing so discreetly since Drift left his habsuite.  He had been observing his frame, his paint, and his body language intently.  He knew what a mech looked like after interfacing, the slight but significant signs; metal a little dented and involuntary paint transfer along with some scrapes here and there were just a few of the signs.

A genuine smile finally graced his faceplates as he saw that everything was fine.  Drift did not show any of those signs, his Rodimus was fine.  He trusted Rodimus of course, but he did not trust Drift.  He could not trust anyone as Rodimus was just too perfect, any mech, every mech in fact, would doubtlessly try to steal away his perfect little Prime. But for now, everything was fine, he wouldn’t have to fight for Rodimus’ honor, today at least.

– I guess you just wanted a little time with My Rodimus, – His smile became more and more forced with each word until it finally vanished at the word "My" coupled with a possessive tone and a dark glare. – Understandable between friends. – He finished tone still threatening.

Drift nodded without feeling intimidated, in fact, fought his urge to laugh. On one hand, he felt a bit bad at his friend’s luck to have unwittingly gained such a possessive and jealous partner.  But on the other hand, he was the tickled by the idea that Thunderclash thought there was something between them.

Thunderclash returned to his smile as soon as he saw Drift nod, with a pat on the shoulder a little harder than usual but not painful, as he went back to his usual friendly appearance.

– All right! I'm glad to have talked to you – And with that, he said goodbye with a warm smile and then walked down the hall turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

The sports car smiled a bit to himself.

– " _Rodimus is going to have a hard time putting up with this one_ " – he smiled as he walked off in the opposite direction Thunderclash had gone, heading toward the training rooms.

Thunderclash on the other hand, as soon as he turned in the corner and knew he was out of Drift's sight, he collapsed against the wall burring his face in his servos.  He could not believe what he had just done.  How could he even forgive himself?  He had just harassed Rodimus' best friend out of jealousy!  It was horrendous, it was vile.

– What did I just do? – He asked himself again, unable to believe the last few minutes could possibly have really happened.

He had done something horrible, something he would never even think of doing to an innocent mech, not even an ex-Decepticon like Drift was.  And he had done this for Rodimus.

_He did something he never even would have considered doing before because of Rodimus._

That thought destroyed him.  He did it for Rodimus.  He harassed someone for Rodimus. How could he have even entertained such an idea much less have followed through on it? His morals left him for Rodimus.

– " _My... my Rodimus.  My love for him made me worse_ " – As such a thought crossed his processor, he shook his head and stood up – " _NO! Rodimus is not to blame for anything, much less this!  Rodimus is perfect! The action was mine, Rodimus would never make mech worse, he shall improve me!  I will improve for him, otherwise I will not be able to prove that I am worthy of his company_ "– He straightened up as he made his vow on behalf of his love.  
  
But even then, he knew his love of Rodimus was stronger than any emotion he had felt before.  And even as he promised never to harass a mech as he had just done to Drift again, he knew he could do it again and probably would.  He couldn’t help it, Rodimus was so grand, perfect, and beautiful.  There were many who had to love him, he was simply too amazing not to love, and he could not lower his guard. He had the opportunity to form a relationship and a future with Rodimus, and he wouldn’t lose it.  He would not allow his love to be stolen from him, as long as he lived Rodimus would be  _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dabs* Comment *Dabs* Fave *Dabs* And follow my co-writer *Dabs*  
> http://goitsatrapasaurus.tumblr.com/  
> Also, sorry for the late update.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://Patty-PLMH.tumblr.com/  
> Tumblr of Translater and editor: http://goitsatrapasaurus.tumblr.com/  
> (FOLLOW HER!! Without her this fic would never see the light of the sun!!!)
> 
> Please, let me a message of your thought of this chapter!... i need to feed my ego or my anxiety would tell me that this fic Suck.


End file.
